Following My Heart
by Moonliterose42
Summary: Bree must go on a journey to find out which Johnny Depp character is the one for her. She will go through 7 trials of some of her favorite Depp movies and be accompanied by some of the people. All the trials will lead her to the center of her heart.
1. Chapter 1

It's almost time! There's only an hour before the premier of the new movie staring my favorite person in the whole word and not to mention the hottest, Johnny Depp. I had my autograph book in hand and I was ready for when he walked by. I would reach my hand out further than all the other screaming fans and he would….he would…He would take my hand and he'd look in to my eyes and then he'd take me in his arms. He'd admit his love to me and walk me to the movie-

" Bree! Bree! Your not day dreaming again are you? Wakeup! I brought you some lunch."

I looked behind me and frowned at my best friend Kara who had a greasy bag of take out in her hand. I didn't feel like eating. Not when my life long dream was about to come true!

"Here," Kara said throwing a burger at me," eat it. You haven't eaten anything since we got here. You're gonna die or something if you don't eat."

I ignored her and leaned against the side of my lawn chair. We got here about a day ago and we had set up camp in front of the theater. The red carpet and red ropes had already been set up. Besides a few other tents and chairs, Kara and I were the only ones ready for the awesome premier of Johnny Depp's new movie: Edward Scissor Hands the Sequel…

We were both in our best clothes and had our makeup on and hair up as cute as it could be. We were both 16 so cute wasn't really the word for it. Kara was a short burnet with long curly hair, and had her Sonic lover shirt on and a red skirt on. I had a my red hair up in a sloppy bun, bangs in my face, my blue eyes illuminated by black eye liner, and my pale skin glowing against my tight, black, Save The Earth t-shirt and short ruffled black and green skirt. I also had my favorite lucky knee high socks on and a long blue scarf that hung behind me…I was always a little mismatched when it came to clothes.

Feeling a little playful, I got up and went to the beginning of the red carpet and started to strut down it.

" Oh, and here comes Bree wearing her very cute and very expensive scarf." Laughed Kara as I posed in front of the fake camera. " You're such a spas…"

All of a sudden there was a clap of thunder and wind was everywhere as a dark rider on a black horse zoomed past Kara and me. Swooping me up on to his horse, I didn't even have time to think before the rider and I rode in to a swirling blue vortex. I reached out behind me yelling Kara's name but all I could do was watch as the vortex closed behind me. Close behind me in to a dark wood. I didn't get a good look at the rider as he rode away but that wasn't what I was concerned about right now. Right now I was concentrating on the fact that I was alone, alone in the woods, and alone in the dark with only a small pathway leading to who knows where…ALONE!

I jumped up and looked around. All I could see was trees. Running along the path I was oblivious to the noise and rumbling coming towards me. Next thing I new I was shoved backwards on to the ground by a moving carriage. It took me a few seconds to get up though. Then I hobbled my aching leg down the path to all the commotion.

I got to the end of the path where I almost fell backwards again. There, in front of the giant twisted, dead oak tree was the scene from Sleepy Hollow where Ichabod Crane, Katrina, her evil stepmother, Young Maspeth, and The Headless Horseman.

The first thing I saw was Ichabod and the stepmother on the ground crawling for the Headless Horseman's scull. I've seen the movie thousand's of times and was pained every time to see Ichabod beat up by the step mom.

It was probably the most funny thing the group had ever seen when they saw me trying to rip her head off. I didn't even realize that the whole group had stopped what they were doing (except the stepmother I was murd-a-lizing).

Finally the lady collapsed and fainted. I got up a horrible frown of disgust on my face. Then I regrouped and brushed the loose hair out of my face smiling at Ichabod.

"Hi," I said unaware of everyone else. " Umm…you're supposed to- here let me." I picked up the scull and casually walked up behind the Horseman who had also stopped what he was doing, and placed it on his head. Just like in the movie his head attached itself back on and grossly grew back his face.

" There," I sighed walking back to Icabod who was still in awe and opened mouthed. " Hi, my names Bree. Nice to meet you Icabod Crane." I introduced us both. I stared in to his eyes dreamily and didn't even notice the Horseman and the stepmother, like in the movie, ride off in to the tree portal.

And like in the movie, Ichabod fainted…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Don't Get Cut

When Ichabod awoke, I was crouched down by him. He rubbed his eyes and I helped him up. Katrina was standing by us arms crossed and I could tell she was a little jealous.

" Well, thanks for the help. I think we can take it from here." She said pushing past me to get to Ichabod. She clung to his arm like a puppy. I just kept staring at Ichabod.

"Umm, I came in through a vortex and I have no idea how to get back. Can I get a little help from you?" I said shyly.

"Of course," he said regaining himself. " What do want us to do?"

"What do you mean us?!" Katrina said irritably. " I'm not going anywhere with her. Sure she saved our lives but she is obviously a witch for the way she handled the whole fight and not to mention her clothes look witchy…"

" Don't you mean bitchy?" I said hands on hips." Listen I don't want your girlfriends help Ichabod. You are just fine."

Katrina glared at me and turned around crossing her arms.

"Ichabod you choose. This new girl who can't dress her self or me- the one you kicked ass for this whole movie? Pick." She whined.

Ichabod stood there looking back and forth from me to her several times.

"Well," He sighed," I don't really think you're my type Kat. I mean, I didn't really kick all this ass for you…it was more to save my ass…And besides-"

"I don't want to here it," Katrina yelled through clenched teeth." I can't believe you chose her over me!" She turned around and stomped off down the path.

"Your lose man." Said Maspeth running after her.

"Listen," said Ichabod," I only said yes to you because I've been in this movie for a billion times and want to change it up a bit…and because I think you're kinda' cute."

I smiled and my heart flew when I heard him say that.

"Ok you got any idea how to get out of here?" I asked looking around.

"Well the movie is over, and you defeated the Horseman so I think there should be another vortex like the one you said you came in through…"

We looked around when finally I spotted something glowing. Up on the very top of the twisted dead oak tree was the vortex. I pointed and we both had to climb the tree to get to it. Once at the top I jumped in headfirst and Ichabod came in after me.

We both landed on a giant bush. When we got up and looked around there was a lot more giant bushes that could have helped our landing too. We were in a garden that neighbored a tall Victorian house with long dirty windows. All the bushes in the garden were sculpted in to different things. The bush we landed on was an elephant. There was also a giant bush shaped like a hand that caught my attention. It caught my attention right before the branch we landed on, that happened to be the elephant's head, broke. We brushed ourselves off and I walked over to the hand while Ichabod examined one that looked a lot like bunny…I think.

I was walking around the hand when something moved out of the corner of my eye. It was something in side the house. It moved in one of the windows.

"Hey," I called to Ichabod not taking my eyes off the window," I think there's someone in the house. Let's go find out what it is."

Inside the house it seemed a little scarier compared to how beautiful the garden was. From the entrance we saw a series of machines and a tall staircase. I walked curiously to the inventions. That's when I saw the blue prints. I flipped through them examining each page. That's when I realized where we were. The blue prints were how to make a man. Not in the usual way though. These pictures were how to put together a man. We were in Edward Scissor hands.

I ran up the stairs Ichabod not far behind me following the steps that I remembered from the movie. All the way up to the room where I knew I would find him. I climbed the last step breathless and went in to the room. I searched the shadows. Ichabod also breathless from the hike up the many stairs caught his breath in a corner and watched me search.

I spun around when I heard Ichabod yelp. Ichabod had turned around to find Edward right behind him sitting in the corner. I ran to Ichabod's side and pulled him out of the way as gingerly as I could.

"Hey," I cooed, "We're sorry we frightened you." I grabbed his arm because I knew his hands were scissors and would probably cut off all my fingers.

He stared at me with those puppy dog eyes that I remembered so well from the movie. As soon as he was well and standing I turned to Ichabod.

"We're at the beginning of his movie. Edward hasn't met the Avon Lady yet…." I whispered to him.

"I thought this is where you live?" said Ichabod.

"No, but where I live is similar. This is just another movie. Another Johnny Depp movie…" I said slightly pleased with that last part.

"Well then we need to find another vortex." Explained Ichabod.

"Do you think Edward can help open the next portal?" I said.

"I think so-" said Ichabod.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I looked out the window and saw the Avon Lady.

"Quick," I whispered loudly," We need to hide."

I dove under Edward's small bed that was in a far corner and Ichabod hid behind the door. We were all in our spots when she walked in to the room.

"Wow, those stairs are like an aerobics class." She sighed. She looked around the room.

I thought I was a goner when she came over to the bed, but she only stared at the pictures on the wall beside the bed.

Then she turned around and saw Edward right on time like in the movie. She asked him questions but the only one I could make out was "Are you here by yourself?".

"NO!" I yelled coming out from under the bed. The lady turned around surprised.

"Umm…No," said Ichabod sensing he should do the same.

"Umm, umm," I stammered trying to come up with an idea," We're his babysitter!"

I finally mustered out.

"Oh…" She said kind of awkwardly. "Well, I guess that means there are no parents around…I am selling make up…Want to bye some?" She said embarrassed.

"No thank you, but thanks for stopping by!" I said in a hurry to get her out.

"Wait what were you doing under the bed?" She said as I was pushing her out the door.

"Umm, just playing hide and seek with little Edward here." I said with a fake smile.

"Oh, OK. Here's my card-" I cut her off when I slammed the door.

"Phew." I sighed with a relief. "Now how to get out of here…"


	3. Chapter 3

With the Avon lady gone and us with an empty house, no open vortex, and another cute Johnny Depp character( Edward Scissor hands ) it was a bit confusing to have to find out how we were supposed to get out of this movie

With the Avon lady gone and us with an empty house, no open vortex, and another cute Johnny Depp character( Edward Scissor hands ) it was a bit confusing to have to find out how we were supposed to get out of this movie. It wasn't even to the climax.

"Well this is mind bottling…" sighed Ichabod.

"Hmmm…If the vortex opened when I helped solve the plot of the movie, which was getting the Horseman out of the way…then I should try to fix problem in this movie to…"I was deep in thought," But it's not even to the climax of the story so how am I supposed to fix it if-"

"Well maybe the climax isn't what needs to be fixed," interrupted Ichabod, "Maybe it's what the character needs that needs to be full filled."

"Hmmm….Maybe," I said walking over to Edward who was standing there listening to our open thoughts," Edward, what is it that you want?" I said looking in to his eyes. I didn't even notice that I was holding on to his scissor hands and wasn't getting cut.

I stroked his messy hair. He looked back at me and I knew already with despair he couldn't really talk. But there was this deep swelling in side my heart that kept me from sighing and wanting to cry. I looked at his scared face with love. I kissed his lips.

Just then wind swirled around us and the vortex opened right in front of the door.

"All he needed was a friend," Ichabod yelled over the noise of the whirling vortex.

Sheilding my eyes from the dust flying around the house, I helped Edward up and we all jumped in to the vortex.

We've defiantly had some luck landing when we fall out of the vortex. Every time so far we have landed on something soft! This time it was on sand…sand?

I got up and looked around. We were on an island. That's what gave it away to me. I knew right away what movie we had landed in- Pirates of the Caribbean…Of course…

I turned to Ichabod and Edward who were sitting in the sand confused. Ichabod was brushing him self off and Edward was playing with a sand crab that was clawed on to his scissors.

Every time I looked at them I thought "how lucky can I get?!". Now I was going to meet another Johnny Depp character?

"Where are we?" Ichabod said spitting out sand.

"This isn't where I live. We're in Pirates of the Caribbean. I'm not sure which one but the main thing is we need to find Jack Sparrow…I mean Captain Jack Sparrow and help him with….well…what ever!"

I rolled up my jeans and took off my jacket. Then for a little fun and to kind of blend in I wrapped my scarf around my forehead and tied it tight.

"Lets go exploring…"I grinned as we hobbled through the sand.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed to take for ever to find even a little trace of the movie

It seemed to take for ever to find even a little trace of the movie. For the most part it seemed like we were just trapped on a tropical island. We walked through out the jungle for what felt like forever. There were annoying bugs, we constantly had to duck under trees and branches, huge snakes, and Edward 'saved' Ichabod from a giant spider that was clinging to its web when Ichabod wasn't watching where he was going. Edward brushed the spider off Ichabod's coat and used his scissor hands to cut the webbing off. It was funny to hear Ichabod's familiar high pitched shriek when he ran in to the web.

We took a break and sat on some rocks for a breath. Ichabod being shaky as he sat down making sure there were no spiders and Edward was standing by a tree carving a picture of something in to its bark.

I looked up at the beautiful blue sky. I thought there was a storm coming in when I saw the gray clouds make their way over the tree tops. But then I realized it was smoke. SMOKE!

"That's it!" I yelled as I jumped up and ran to source of the fire.

The two followed behind me at their attempt at running. We soon came upon a clearing. The sandy beach and blue ocean were beautiful colors mixed with the tropical island trees. But that's not what made me smile. I went running at the sight of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. He was yelling at Elizabeth for-you guessed it- burning all his precious rum. It was obviously the first movie. I just wished I could have been there for the awesome party just hours before that both them drunken and off their barrels.

Arms flailing and tempers flying, they walked through the scene with such familiarity that I was almost prepared to sit down and make popcorn. But instead I walked right up to the two in mid sentence. The look on their face was priceless as I stood there trying to keep my self from going right out and hugging them both. My love for all the Johnny Depp characters are as great as my love for watching a full moon rise.

"Wah…? Who are you?!" said Elizabeth who was so angry she must have forgotten her manners.

"Maybe we're hallucinating." Said Jack in his heart warming drunken voice.

"Oh my god," I said excitingly," You're Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"See," Told Jack as Ichabod and Edward silently walked up to the group," Some body gets it right! I say its Captain Jack Sparrow and they say _No it's just Jack Freakin Sparrow…_"

"Wow, he's really drunk isn't he?" I confessed with a frown. Just then Jack fell backwards in a bubbly hiccup. We all crouched down beside Jack.

"Yep." Said Elizabeth pitifully bending over the drunken pirate," Welp,…he's all yours now." She got up and walked away towards the royal navy ships that were anchored near by.

"Wait," cried Ichabod reaching a hand out to try to grab but only got air.

Turning his attention back to the pirate he said," Well, at least it's not me this time!"

"Help me get him up will ya?" I breathed putting my arm around his back. Me and Ichabod managed to pull him over to a tree that we could lean him up against.

I had to slap him awake to get him to talk. Believe me when I say it hurt me 10 times more to slap him then what he was feeling.

Finally he regained him self enough to tell us what he wanted. And surprisingly it wasn't rum. He just wanted his ship, The Black Pearl, back.

"Oh great! That means we have to face undead half skeleton half drunken pirates that could kill us!?" I yelled.

"We'd better hurry up and catch that navy ship!" rushed Ichabod.

We all got up and ran towards the ship just in time too. Elizabeth was just loading up in to one of the small wooden rafts when we ran up to them. The royal navy guards aimed their guns at us. We immediately put our hands up in a sign of peace, well except Jack who was having trouble standing.

They loaded us up not as guests though. It was more like prisoners. Then they shoved off guns still pointed at us, while Elizabeth sat gingerly by herself at the front of the boat.

"You can put your hands down now," I whispered to Edward who had a frightened child like look on his face and had his scissors all spread out. The guards mainly focused on him and his hands which left me worrying, so I put my hands over his as a gesture to the guards that its ok.

When we were on board the ship all eyes, and guns, were on us. We were all escorted to the captain's quarters, even Elizabeth. We all stood before the bad guy of the movie: Captain Norrington.

"Well hello again Sparrow…Elizabeth," he said with a sinister grin only a polite gentleman could give, "I see you've brought guests." He stared at me and I glared back.

"Strange guests…" He said bewildered looking me and Edward up and down. Ichabod was from basically the same time period they were so he was no big deal to Norrington and his crew.

He stared at my modern clothing and long wild hair, then felt the texture of my scarf. That's what got me angry. No one touches my scarf that isn't a Johnny Depp character.

"Not to mention beautiful," he said under his breath to me. It took all my strength not to deck him right at that moment.

Then he walked over to Edward who had a dark look over his face.

"Strange hands, no doubt for defense. Well it's clear," he said to his crew standing guard, "They're obviously entertainers…Put them in the brig." he said with no consent. Before the men could grab us and before Norrington could complete his reach for me, Edward surprised us all when he stabbed his scissors in to the guard reaching for him. He pulled out his hand from the unlucky guard's stomach. Then he quickly put the scissors to Norrington's throat.

"We're commanding th-th-this sh-sh-ship now!" he said frightening him self.

"Yes," I jumped in, "We are now captains of this ship. Or Norrington gets it!"

All the guards had confused faces with their guns pointed at us, and awaiting Norrington's orders.

"P-put the guns down damn it!" He said struggling to keep calm with Edward standing right behind him, his already bloody scissor hands at his neck, "Do what they say!"

The men put down their guns and waited our instructions.

"We need to find the Black Pearl…" I explained.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well, that was the worst escape I have ever been a part of…" complained Jack.

"Shut up." Said Ichabod annoyed.

"I can't believe they weren't there to rescue me!" Elizabeth sobbed selfishly.

We were just getting off the dingy from the ship. It was a surprise at all that e all got away unharmed. After we took the ship Jack had to ruin the plan by getting in to the ships rum supply. He set the damn ship on fire after he knocked down a lamp while pretending he was Ozi Osborn. Anyway, after we stole the last mini-boat we made it to the nearest island, Tortouga.

There we went to the local bar, dogging flying bottles and gun shots, to dig up any useful information about the Black Pearls where-abouts (since Jack wasn't going to be of any help).

"We're looking for the Black Pearl…" I whispered to the bar tender.

Ichabod was sitting close to the left of me looking around nervously and he had a good hold of my arm. Edward was sitting hands in lap, to the right of me listening to a drunk guy who was reminiscing about something. Jack was in the center of the room on top of a table, dancing with a large cup of rum in his hands.

As for Elizabeth, we dumped her a while back with some guy named Marty McFly who had this awesome looking mustang that supposedly could time travel…he said he got it from the old dude who invented it in 1985. WEIRD!

"Well-" He was cut off be a thundering boom.

Me, Ichabod, and Edward turned around quick to the sound, but every one else here wasn't sober, I guess because everyone else kept to their beer.

"Let's go!" I yelled hurrying out of the bar and running to the ocean edge, Edward and Ichabod right behind me.

It was the Black Pearl alright…Occupied by Barbossa the evil half dead pirate and his cursed crew.

What surprised me was when I started to yell and scream calling to the boat, and trying to get their attention. That's when Jack came hobbling out of the bar happy only to have his smile dashed away at the site of his ship attacking the harbor.

"HIT THE DECK!!" He yelled tackling me just before a boom and a cannonball launched its self at me. Good thing to because if it weren't for Jack I would have one giant hole in my head.

"Hey!" He yelled drunk at the ship," Give me back my boat…you…_Hiccup_…you bastards…"

Ichabod burst out laughing at Jack's come back and Edward, when I ducked, went face down in the sand with me. 

"Oh great you got their attention!" Ichabod said between laughs.

The ship, surprisingly fast, sailed in with all the crew and their captain ready to brigade the port.

"Shit…" said Jack running behind a thin palm tree thinking no one could see him.

The crew jumped on the shore with evil, mischievous grins on their dirty faces. The ghost crew and their ghost captain didn't go for the ports…they came right up to me and my sad excuse for a party.

"Well, well, well…what've we got here?" Barbossa sneered with a smile while looking me up and down.

"We need your ship." I came out getting to the point.

A blown away look swept across their faces and they all broke out in a mocking laugh. Barbossa stroked his brown tangled beard, and adjusted his wide brimmed hat with a long red feather in it.

"Give me a good reason, las, and I might give it a thought…"he replied.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, and us need it to…uhh…get somewhere." I stammered trying to keep my bargaining face on.

"Well that is what a ship be for me lady." He said, " I don't think it'll be fair for my part of the bargain…leaving me and me crew here on a rum island and givin' you our only transportation."

"True…" I agreed. I thought a moment brooding what I thought I could give to him of value, "What if I gave you something in return. Knowledge you can't get anywhere else…?" I whispered playfully in his ear.

"What might this knowledge be?" He asked becoming intrigued.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out…" I flirted walking my fingers up his shoulder, "Now to the boat?" I put my hand out in it's direction.

"To the boat," he said helping me on the boat.

Jack (just coming out of his hiding spot),Ichabod, and Edward tagged along in the captain's boat with me as we shoved off towards the boat.

Once on the Black Pearl, we went down to the captains room accompanied by a few crew members.

"Tell me your information first…and I'll think about giving you guys a ride." Barbossa bargained.

"Listen," I said tired of this smelly movie, "I can tell you everything that's going to happen to you in the next year or so…Jack you come over hear too while you're at it."

He sat beside me, looking a little bit more sober. I sat down in the chair next to Barbossa's desk and explained every last bit of what was going to happen to Barbossa and Jack in the next 2 movies. Barbossa's death, Jack gets the Black Pearl, Davy Johns, the heart, the jar of dirt, Barbossa coming back to life, Barbossa not being cursed after the first movie, and all the other stuff that involving them. I even told them why I need the boat, how I got here, and that they are just characters in a Disney movie.

The whole time they had an opened jaw expression on their faces.

"That's it…Now can you guys just please get a share time contract or something! I'm going to miss the new Johnny Depp movie premier if we don't hurry…"I finished.

They looked at each other.

"Fine." They said at the same time rolling their eyes.

"THANK YOU!" I screamed joyfully hugging them both.

Right then the familiar sound and pull of the vortex opening came in to the captain's room. The blue vortex swirled open and Ichabod, knowing the drill, jumped in. I got up squinty eyed from the flying dust and papers, and took Edward's arm.

"SHAKE!" I screamed over the noise of the vortex.

Barbossa, using his other hand that wasn't holding his hat on to his head, shook hands with Jack. Jack then ran through the vortex.

"Thanks again!" I yelled waving at Barbossa who was smiling and waving back. Then me and Edward jumped in to the swirling vortex leaving a happy Barbossa to himself and his crew.

The only regret that I had in leaving was not getting to see Barbossa and his crew as skeletons…

:

PLEAZE REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We didn't have our usual luck with our landing out of the vortex this time…All four of us landed in a giant tub of…chocolate? We all had to swim to the edge quickly to avoid drowning, and I had to save poor Edward because his scissor hands were weighing him down. Once we had all caught our breath though (and had a few tastes of the yummy chocolate), and whipped our faces off, we were able to clumsily climb out of the chocolate "bath". It was the funniest site I had ever seen in my life too. Edward fell taking his first step on to the metal stand, and was sitting on the ground trying to lick his scissors with out cutting his tongue. Ichabod was busy trying to balance on one foot to get the gooey, melted chocolate out of his boots, and Jack was on the floor making chocolate angels in the sludge, waving his arms and legs around in it. I was on my feet how ever laughing my eyes out. I was holding my aching stomach in pain from all my laughter when there came a voice.

"What the?" Said one of the funniest Johnny Depp characters of them all, and the strangest. It was Willy Wonka! We had landed in his factory, in the fudgey bears' section to be exact. He wore his long purple jacket, his black top hat was over his brown bobbed hair, a tie-die vest on, had his purple rubber gloves on, and had his long cane in one hand.

"Oh! Hey! Umm…I'm Bree and this is Ichabod, Edward, and Captain Jack Sparrow." I introduced us.

"What the fudge are you doing in my factory?!" He exclaimed mad we had spoiled a whole tank of chocolate.

"Well…," I paused trying to explain," We fell in to it."

"How….?" He asked suspiciously.

"Umm, we fell through a vortex…?" Even I had a hard time believing myself.

"….Oh…Don't you hate when that happens!" He exclaimed smiling.

"Uh, ya…" I said confused. I didn't want to ask how he knew, because I had no delight in knowing.

"Lets get you…" He looked at us with a scrunched up, disgusted expression on his face," cleaned up…heh heh."

He put his arm behind my back, being sure not to touch me (he didn't want to stain his coat), he led me, and signaled to the others to follow him to the MAGIC ELEVATOR!

We all crowded in and it was like a claustrophobic person's nightmare…Then Wonka pushed the button and we were off, up ways, side ways, backwards, front wards, downwards… When we finally stopped and the elevator door opened, Ichabod had fainted from lack of oxygen, Jack fell to the floor trying to get out, and poor Edward threw up on Wonka's shoe.

"Great…" Wonka sighed," Well…to the cleaning station…." He said holding out his hand for me to go first. The rest of the group followed as Wonka led the way.

In side the cleaning station was pure snow white, all of it. There were robots and

oompa-loompas already for us. The small oompa-loompas wore white suits that covered their green hair and left only their tiny orange faces showing. The robots looked like normal people but had metal rings around every joint.

"These are my oompa-loompa friends," he said pointing to all the tiny peoples," And these are our newest addition to the Wonka Family…Say hello to H.A.I.L.Y. and B.O.B. he said pointing to two robots. One looked like a woman with brown hair in a pony tail, a short white rubber dress, and knee high white boots. The other looked like a man with a white a white suit and tie on, and his brown hair combed back nicely. They looked like two regular people but they had metal joints. And they weren't the only ones. There were several others dressed like them but with different faces and different hair.

To tell the truth, it creeped me out immensely.

"H.A.I.L.Y. stands for Hydro Alliance Initiator Lubricant Yodeler, and B.O.B. stands for Bionic Olive Barricader." Wonka said smiling.

"No idea what that means but they look cool," I said and I knew everyone else was thinking it.

"Me neither…but it sounds cool doesn't it!?" Wonka grinned and walked next to H.A.I.L.Y.

"H.A.I.L.Y.'s my favorite…" He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Ok….?" I said backing up a little bit, with everyone behind me doing the same.

"Well, lets get you guys cleaned up!" Wonka said leading us on to a conveyor belt.

On it we stood being pulled through robots with soapy sponges and oompa-loompas with buckets full of water. It was really awkward though when they pulled off our clothes…Only Edward didn't have his clothes taken off, since his black leather body suit was somewhat attached to his body.

They scrubbed us down good and I was the first one out, then Ichabod. We both stood there naked freezing! Until one of the little oopma-loompas was kind enough to give us towels while our clothes were being dried. We stood there waiting for Edward and Jack to come out.

When Jack finally came off of the conveyer belt, he was screaming and punching at the robots that were trying hard to scrub away his layers of filth.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF!" He screamed and decked a guy robot in the jaw. The robot just popped it head back in place like it was nothing.

He now stood in front of us naked drenched.

Ichabod and I broke out laughing. Jack's dread locks hug low and didn't look like they cleaned it well, and he still had some chocolate on the side of his face.

"Bloody…," He said shaking some of the water off his hands," Damn it! I'm freezing and soapy! Can I get a bloody towel!" He whipped him self off and put on the towel.

"You know the last time I took a bath!?'' he yelled angrily at anyone," NEVER! And now look at me! I'm a pussy! A clean, wimpy, sparkly, non-adventurous pussy!" Jack whined. Ichabod and I were still laughing.

"Where's Edward?" I asked now worried and less distracted from Jack's episode.

"He's back there still. The damn robots must have gotten him…" Jack said bitterly while drying his dread locks.

"Oh no!" I said running behind the conveyer belt to where Edward was. He was fine though. He was walking the wrong way because he couldn't see where he was going. His hair that was usually bushy and messy, was now drenched and soapy in his face. He was walking forward blind, with his scissor hands out in front of him.

"Come on…" I sighed relieved. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the soapy shower.

We turned around frightened to see Willy Wonka standing in front of us and grinning.

"Oh…don't scare me like that!" I breathed.

"Time for the dry off!" He smiled. He pushed us in front of him and we were led to this big machine that looked like a tunnel. He pushed us in side and told us to walk straight forward. So I took Edward's arm and we walked down the dark tunnel, guessing that Jack and Ichabod were already further along.

We took about 10 slow and careful steps, and on the 11th one we both stepped in to nothing. We free falled for what seemed like hours, but was only 20 minutes. The whole time I was screaming in the dark and Edward's face was blowing in the force of the wind.

Finally, we landed (dry) in another room through a big round plastic ring that was a bubble wand, so when we went through it, we were engulfed in a giant bubble. Surprisingly I didn't loose my towel the whole way. The bubble floated us down and it popped on a plat form next to Jack, and Ichabod who were dressed and waiting.

"Where's Willy?" I asked as an oompa-loompa handed me my clean clothes and I slipped them on.

"Don't know." Answered Ichabod who was clean and had his hair combed back in a nice wave.

Just then we herd laughter and screaming. Willy had come down the tunnel too, only dressed, and having fun like it was a roller coaster.

He landed in a bubble and his bubble landed next to us.

"Whoo! Wasn't that fun!?" He said excitedly.

"This guy must not get a lot of visitors…" Jack whispered in to Ichabod's ear.

"I can't imagine why…" Ichabod whispered back.

"Now that we're all clean and dry, how about some dinner!" Wonka said clapping his hands together and smiling his creepy smile.

We all looked at each other and nodded our heads.

"Sounds good to us." I agreed.

:

Please review!?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So what do you think Willy needs?" I whispered to Ichabod at the dinner table. It was a long purple table made of taffies. The table was in this giant room with pink walls and a blue floor.

"I don't know…I haven't seen the movie." Ichabod breathed angrily as an oompa-loompa set a plate full of candy in front of us. Ichabod frowned at having candy for dinner.

"He seems like he needs companionship or a friend maybe…"

"I don't know, looks like he's pretty happy with H.A.I.L.Y…." I said a little to loud.

"What was that?" Asked Willy smiling, and shoving a big piece of candy in his mouth.

"Oh…Nothing, just that this looks so good." I said back with a fake smile.

I looked Edward who was cutting small pieces of the candy and putting them in his mouth. Jack had already scarffed down his whole meal and had another brought to him.

"Glad you like it!" Willy said.

"So, uhh…Willy. What is it that you need… What is that empty space in you heart that needs filled?" I asked a little embarrassed.

He stared at me a little confused, and blown away be the sudden change of the subject in to awkwardness.

"Umm…I don't know…" He said.

"Is there some one you miss? Someone you haven't seen in a while?" Asked Ichabod.

"Daddy…" Willy whispered in a baby voice frowning.

The table fell silent.

"Awkward…" breathed Jack who had the last giant bite of candy in his mouth.

"Uhhh…OK." I said trying to help, "We'll help you find your…'Daddy'…"

We all got up and left the table to go to the door. We went in to the next room called the W. E. Y. W. T. A. S. The What Ever You Want To Appear Simulator. It was a big room that looked like a theater. It had a stage and everything.

"So what does your dad look like?" I asked sitting Willy down in the front row. Edward, Ichabod, and Jack did the same.

"I can't remember…" Willy said staring forward disconnected from me.

I got up on the stage. "Fine. If you don't remember than I'll have to jog your memory…with (drum roll) A GAME SHOW!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air smiling. I had always wanted to do that…

Just as I said that a giant sign with lights and bright colors came down behind me. It sparkled: FIND YOUR DADDY!

A microphone popped up out of the stage. I grabbed it and said in an announcer voice," Ladies, and Oompas! Welcome to the Find Your Daddy Show! Lets introduce our guests!"

A curtain pulled away behind me revealing three contestants. It reminded me a lot of a "match maker" set.

"We know you're daddy is a dentist, but which one of these luck guys will go home with you? Contestant #1-" I said pointing to the first man as a sign he had the floor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Feelgood," Said a tall man. He had brown shiny hair combed over. He had a bright white long coat and a big perfect smile," I will do everything in my power to make sure you are comfortable and we will use our finest technology to make sure you are-"

"No." Came out Willy…" There's no way THAT guy is my dad…He's to nice…"

"OK…Lets move on to the next daddy…" I said still in my announcer voice.

The next curtain drew back and revealed Contestant #2.

"VVVVRRRRRRUUUMMMMM!" The next guy started his chain saw to life. It drilled loud and it spurt out some liquid. He wore a mask covered in dirt had long tangled hair. Basically…he looked like the dude from Chain saw massacre.

"Where can I get me one of those!?" yelled Jack over the roar of the saw. Edward and Ichabod had taken refuge behind Jack's chair and were cowering. Willy was balled up, and had his hands over his ears.

"NO." he mouthed to me shaking his head.

Contestant #2 turned the saw off and slumped off stage dragging his saw behind him, pouting.

"And last but not least…Contestant #3!" I smiled.

The next curtain dropped and showed the old man with a faded dentist coat, gray hair, and a saggy face. He stood there with out an expression.

"Hello…I-I'm Dr. Wonka…" He said nervously in a low tone.

Willy sat in his chair with his hand rubbing his chin thinking.

"Hmm…" he thought.

"OH COME ON! He's the last guy! He's got the same last name and everything! He's gotta be your dad!" Yelled Jack.

"I don't know…" said Willy squinty eyed.

"Would you rather have us bring back the chain saw guy?" I taunted.

"NO! NO! This guys good!" Willy said jumping up on to the stage and fake hugging his dad.

That's when the vortex burst open. It swirled behind Willy and his dad almost blowing Willy's hat off.

"That's my ride!" I yelled over the wind of the vortex. Edward, Ichabod, and Jack jumped in.

"You coming with?" I asked-yelled Willy.

"Can I go Daddy!?" He asked in a little kid voice with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't care…don't come back if you want." Said Dr. Wonka over the wind, angrily.

"Oh Thank you Daddy!" He said hugging him. Dr. Wonka didn't hug back…

"Lets go!" I said smiling. We both jumped in hand in hand.


End file.
